1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extreme UV radiation source which is used as the light source for semiconductor exposure, and a semiconductor or very fine machines exposure device using this radiation source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extreme UV radiation (13.5 nm in the EUV wavelength range) is considered as an exposure light source for use in a lithography process in processes for producing a semiconductor which will be even more highly integrated in the future. It is imagined that currently 10-valent Xe ions and roughly 10-valent Sn ions are promising as the radiation substance which emits this radiation.
These highly ionized ions are often produced in high temperature plasmas. This generation of plasmas is being performed, at present, by heating by discharge energy or laser energy.